Tense
by FunkyDancingDinos
Summary: Edward and Bella fly to Jacksonville to break some news to Renee. One shot.


**Note: **This was written for round 3 on **twilightathon**, a community on livejournal and edited by _mistresselektra_ – Thank you so much again! It's turned out okay, but there are parts that still bother me because it drags out, but I lost my muse for it. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also, I haven't forgotten about my other story, _Always __On__ My Mind_, I'm just taking my time to finish it before I post. Review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters associated; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

* * *

**Tense **

"Breathe, Bella," whispered Edward in my ear; his breath cool and sweet against my over-heated skin. It sent a race of goosebumps down my back from the crown of my head to my piggy toe. His large hand was wrapped around my wrist, gently rubbing soothing circles to relax the tight grip I had on the armrest.

My heart went racing, causing him to grin crookedly at me. "I don't know how you expect me to breathe while you're doing that!"I yanked my arms back, then crossed them in a huff, turning away.

Edward chuckled beside me. "Do what, my Bella?"

"You know what, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I hissed. His face suddenly fell. Even when he looked sad and confused he dazzled me. "Th- that's what I'm talking about!"

Sighing, Edward grabbed my hand from the vice-like grip I had on the armrest again. I allowed him to draw me closer, the armrest was digging into my side, but I didn't pull away. This is what I needed right now; Edward and his cold arms.

He muttered something under his breath at vampire speed – I'm sure I heard something about perverted old men – and began to softly run his hand up and down my bare arm. Almost instantly I slacked against him, relaxing and mumbling against the cloth of his shirt about what a bad idea this was.

It was barely even morning and we were sitting on an airplane, which just so happened to be delayed half an hour- thanks to the thunderstorm in Washington. Alice had insisted that we leave today so that the sun wouldn't be a problem. I was hesitant about leaving period, but I knew that this had to be done the right way.

Only three days ago had we told Charlie that Edward and I were getting married. We were both shocked when Charlie didn't start screaming and pointing his gun at Edward. Instead he had grabbed us both into tight hugs and congratulated us. I nearly fainted, but luckily Edward noticed my racing heart.

"You're not mad?" I had asked Charlie.

"Of course not, Bells. I wished that you guys wouldn't rush into things so quickly, especially with everything going on between you and Jacob, but I've never had a problem with marriage. Your mom and I jumped into it too fast, but we were young and crazy. Edward isn't me and you sure aren't your mother," Charlie told us with a smile. I was gripping Edwards hand so tightly, had he been human, he would have winced. "But," he continued, "You're the one who has to break it to Renée."

Always a drawback…

I knew this already, but the mere thought of telling my mother I was getting married made me nauseous; I had promised her I wouldn't even think about marriage, even with Edward, until I was at least thirty. I wasn't even nineteen. I was rebelling against the one thing that Renée had taught me from the very beginning.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts.

I didn't know how I was going to do this.

I nodded. "I'm just thinking," I told him honestly and snuggled into his embrace further.

"That's always a dangerous thing for you, love," he teased.

I scowled up at him but he merely chuckled and placed a quick kiss on my nose. "I hate that I can't read your mind…"

We both sat in silence, watching as people pulled luggage into their tiny compartments and mothers helped buckle their children into their seats. The pilot was holding a rather flirtatious conversation with one of the young attendants. She laughed at everything he said, throwing her head back and giggling quite obnoxiously.

"He's married and has three kids," Edward said suddenly. I looked at him with curious eyes and he just went on rubbing my arms with a sad face. "They've been married for twelve years, but he only sees her a few times a month. He loves her greatly, but finds himself unable to stay faithful…"

"Edward," I whispered, sitting up slightly. He stopped rubbing my arm and gave me a very serious look. I longed to be buried in his arms again like I had been, perhaps on our bed at his house though, instead of in an uncomfortable seat. "You'd never do that to me," I told him matter-of-factly. "And I'd never leave you."

"It's not that I'm worried about us, Bella, I'm just upset." He bowed his head. "Sometimes having my powers is a blessing, but at times— "

I shushed him with my finger. "I know. Don't think about that. Besides, we have other issues to worry about, like how we're going to break this to Renée."

"We'll figure it out," he replied, pulling me back into his arms. "We take off in five minutes, Bella. Are you okay?"

"Sure, sure." I nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just worried, is all."

"We don't have to do this, you know," he reminded me, almost sadly. "I don't want to force you."

"Edward Cullen! You are not forcing me to marry you. We agreed that we were going to do this right. I'm not going to back out just because my mother believes that marriage is for middle-aged people only," I cried, keeping my voice low so our neighbors wouldn't get suspicious. "I _want_ to marry you, Edward."

We were both silent for a moment until Edward finally murmured, "I know."

I knew what was going though his head; the wedding, the recent day in the meadow , Charlie, Victoria, Vultori, and worst of all, Jacob. My heart skipped at thought of his name. My love for him was strong, but not enough, not even close to enough that we could be together. I could only think of him as my best friend and brother, regardless of what he could give me that Edward couldn't. I wished it could have been different for him, that he would have never fallen in love with me,. bBut a selfish part of me fought that, because without his love, I wouldn't be here now in the arms of my angel. I'd be six feet underground.

"You're sad," Edward stated. He drew his fingers over my face and though my hair.

I tightened my arms around him, breathing in his scent, making myself almost light-headed for a moment. "Not so much right now. Not when I'm with you like this."

He looked down at me sadly, our eyes meeting for a second. He just leaned down; burrowing his head into my hair and kissing me softly.

We sat like that for the next couple of minutes until the flight attendant announced we were ready to take off and asked us to buckle our seatbelts. Edward double checked my straps to make sure they were tight enough, kissing my jaw while he was leaned over me. I burned bright red when I caught the attendant looking. I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes narrowed.

"Just a couple of hours…" I mused to myself.

I watched out the window as we moved, Edward holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles along my palm. While most of the people had begun to watch a movie on laptops or personal DVD players, or went to sleep as soon as we had taken off in air, I quickly unbuckled myself and pulled Edward to me. I was curled in a ball, my head resting on his chest, and my feet on the seat. I listened to him hum a melody under his breath softly; it lulled me into sleep.

When I awoke, I was stretched over my seat, my head resting in Edward's lap. He had his eyes closed and his face completely relaxed. Had I been any other human, I would have believed he was sleeping, even with the gentle strokes every so often in my hair and cheek.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" he asked, helping me sit up.

I stretched my limbs, which were stiff from the small space, and yawned. "I suppose so. How long was I out?"

"Only about three hours," he told me. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "A little bit. How long till we arrive?"

"About an hour and a half," Edward said, standing up. He bent down quickly and kissed my forehead – a lady beside us swooned. "I'll be back with something to eat. I won't be long."

Watching him go, I smiled and sighed, stretching out my legs. Most the other passengers were asleep still, only a few were still watching a movie or reading. A couple further up were chatting. I no longer felt tired, but the constant butterflies hadn't left, in fact, they seemed more persistent now that we were closer. I bit my lip and leaned against the window. The window was cold and comforting.

"That boy sure does love you sweetheart," the lady in the next row who had cooed moments ago said. I looked up at her with a smile. "The whole time you were sleeping he hummed and couldn't stop looking at you… Sweetest thing I've ever seen."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Her dark eyes twinkled. "He sure is a looker," she whispered and giggled. "He might even have given my William a run for his money back in the day…"

Smiling, I nodded just as Edward came back; carrying a small cup that he took a sip of, his face rather passive. "What's that?"

"Coke, silly Bella." He took his seat and sighed. "They wouldn't stop badgering me so I gave in. Finish it?" He whispered so no one would overhear him and then added louder, "They're going to bring lunch around in a moment."

"Good." I snuggled back into him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "Fine."

I was thankful that at that moment they brought out lunch, I didn't think I really wanted to explain my lack of enthusiasm to Edward.

We ate in silence. Edward would occasionally take a bite of the sandwich, always as tiny as he could and scowling at it. The only comment I made was a sarcastic, "Edward, staring at any harder won't turn it into a caribou. It's not going to bite." I instantly regretted my words as soon as they escaped. Edward had glared at me, almost smug-like, and took a huge bite, shoving half of the sandwich into his mouth.

When the border of Florida – palm trees and sand and all – came into view, my pulse decided to pick up. Edward's hand was instantly in mine. Just a few short minutes and I would see my mother again, where I would ultimately betray her.

"You're not wearing the ring," Edward realized.

I pulled a chain from underneath my shirt with the beautiful ring hanging off it. "Alice got it for me," I told him quietly. "I didn't want my mom to see it before we told her."

He said nothing, but I could see in his eyes his slight disappointment that I didn't wear it more in public and understanding.

I frowned. "You're mad?"

"No, Bella," he answered tightly. "I just wish this could be easier. I can feel your fears… And I don't like it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he ordered, pressing his lips to my hair and breathing in. "Alice said we'd come home in one piece. She was reciting Chekhov in Russian whenever I was around. She's hiding something."

"Damn, pixie-vampire!" I hissed.

Edward laughed. "It can't be bad, love. She wouldn't hide it otherwise."

"Do you think Charlie is really happy for us?" I asked.

"Bella, I heard his thoughts," he reminded me like he did several times before. "Charlie was genuinely happy. He worries about us though, and your studies. He doesn't want me to take away your future but he saw you when we were apart, whether or not he likes admitting it, he knows we're meant to be."

_He doesn't want me to take away your future_, I repeated in my head and then out loud.

"You're not taking away my future Edward," I said stubbornly. "Before you, I didn't even know what I wanted to do in life. I didn't have friends and I didn't have any dreams. Now I have you and I know what I want in life; I want to be with you, Edward. I don't need some fancy degree to make me happy – I don't even need a ring, but I'm taking it because what I want is you and if a ring comes with the prize, so be it."

Edward grinned and pulled my face close, lightly pressing his cool lips to mine chastely. I had to grip the chair to keep myself from lunging at him with all the pent up enthusiasm built up. The kiss was short, like most, but even then when he pulled away I was near breathless.

"We're about to land," he said, brushing hair from my face.

I nodded and arranged myself in the seat properly while Edward once again buckled me in. My nerves had taken over me.

Renée met us at baggage claim. Edward went to grab both our suitcases, which were nothing more than small duffle bags, while I went to greet my mother. She was wearing a bright purple dress and her usually long brown hair was chopped off in a chic style. Leave it to my mom to have better fashion sense than her teenage daughter. Alice would be proud her.

"Bella!" she nearly shrieked and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I've missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, Mom," I told her.

Renée pulled away after kissing my cheek affectionately and began to look around. "Where's that handsome boyfriend of yours, Bella?"

Before I could answer, Edward popped up behind her with our bags by his feet and looking as handsome as ever with his messy copper hair. "Right here Mrs. Dwyer."

"Oh, Edward!" I watched as my mother hugged Edward, who held his breath and smiled.

"How are you Mrs. Dwyer?"

"You're freezing. It must be those planes. Every time I ride one I end up having to borrow Phil's jacket, too. We should get you outside, it's nice and warm. And cloudy today. You really picked a perfect day to come down. 'Supposed to rain tomorrow!" my mother rattled on happily. At least she hadn't forgotten about Edward's skin condition we had lied about last time we visited. "Oh, and call me Renée! Mrs. Dwyer makes me feel old."

"Thank you Renée, I'd love to go outside and um, warm up," he told her smoothly, looking at me rather suggestively at the last part. "How's Phil?"

Renée fluffed her hair. "He's as good as ever. We're both happy you came back down here. I was hoping to see you before you started college, Bella."

I only smiled, not knowing what to say. I felt like if I opened my mouth the swarm of butterflies in my stomach might come up. I didn't want that.

"Bella's wanted to visit you for a while now," Edward said, hoisting our bags. He threw them over his right shoulder and wrapped his left arm around my back while we followed Renée out of the airport.

I listened while Edward made small talk with my mother all the way to her car. There were times when Renée would say something about the past year and I could feel Edward tense up ever-so-slightly. Renée didn't hold much resentment for Edward anymore, especially after our last trip to Jacksonville, but it still bothered Edward to bring it up.

"So, Bella, how's that friend of yours? Jacob, right?" she asked as she started the engine. "Charlie said he was sick recently when I called you."

Frantically, I looked over at Edward beside me and grabbed his hand. "I, um, he's good. Jacob's better now. Carlisle, Edward's father, the doctor, took care of him."

"Well that's good. He's a real nice boy after he took care of you."

_Change the subject, change the subject, __change__ the subject. "_I like your haircut, Mom."

"Really? I thought I'd try something new," Renee beamed, not seeming at all fazed by the sudden change of subject.

I looked over at Edward, who only nodded, and listened to my eccentric mother chat for the rest of the drive. I knew that he was telling me it was okay. The hole from Jacob was still fresh; the mere mention of him was painful. Every time I would see the way he looked when I said goodbye and I would remember the way he kept me warm when Edward couldn't. I knew that deep down Jacob would always be important to me, my best friend, but part of me longed to forget him.

I was quiet for the rest of the drive. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what to say. My head was replaying different ways to break the ice to Renée while Edward kept her entertained and informed of my life. I could tell that she noticed my nerves because every few minutes she would look in the review mirror at me and frown. At least she wasn't asking questions… yet.

"Alright," Renée announced when we pulled up to her yellow house, "Edward can you get the bags? I want a word with Bella for second."

Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze and let go. I longed to grab him and pull him back to me but I had to face Renée sooner or later.

"Are you alright, baby?" Renée asked, pulling me aside. "You've been quiet."

I nodded. "I'm fine; just tired, mom. It was a long flight and I didn't get much sleep."

Renée accepted my excuse and sent me straight to my room telling me she'd wake me up for dinner. I really was sleepy, but I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward who was sent off to the guest room to get rest at well. I knew that within minutes Edward would be in my room, but we had to give Renée time to believe we had fallen asleep.

I tossed and turned on the bed; fluffing and re-fluffing the pillows; kicking the sheets off and pulling them up. No matter what, I was too hot and nervous to get even a wink of sleep. After the twelfth time of moving positions, I gave up and started pacing my floor.

"You're not going to get any rest like that," said a smooth voice behind me.

I nearly screamed. "Jesus, Edward, don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled and pulled me close. "I'm sorry, Bella. Your pacing and muttering was driving me crazy – I could hear from the other room."

We both laid down on the bed, Edward looking uncomfortable with his feet hanging off and pressed against the wall. I gently pulled him closer, nearly on top of me and kissed his neck several times. I could feel him shudder when my lips sealed over a spot right below his jaw and let my tongue just barely trace the cool, sweet tasting skin there. I forgot why I was in Jacksonville and the swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella," he groaned, snatching my hand away when it started to crawl inside his shirt. "Be good. Your mother could walk in any moment."

I sighed. "So? We're getting married soon. Normal couples make out on beds all the time."

Edward frowned. "You're forgetting something – your mother doesn't know we're getting married yet."

At his words, I groaned, suddenly remembering he was right. I slacked in his arms and fell back into the bed, flat on my back. "What do I say? No matter what I come up with, Renée is going to freak out. She has her crazy notion about falling in love young and how it will ruin my life… I'm going to disappoint her."

"No you won't," Edward said. "She loves you too much and she knows I love you, too. She might be a little upset a first, but Renée knows neither of us are like her and Charlie." He tenderly brushed his hand over my cheek and neck before kissing me softly. "Everything will be fine."

I took a deep breath, breathing in his calming scent and sighed. "Thank you."

"We should tell her at dinner." His eyes closed and leaned down to rest his head on my chest, right above my heart that started beating rapidly.

I paused. "Yes."

Nearly an hour later, Edward sneaked out of my room with a rumpled shirt and messy hair. I grinned at his appearance. I had tried to sleep, but he kept touching or kissing me, and I had finally given up the idea of a nap and began to tease him back. Ever since the day in the meadow, when he had decided to call off his rule, he had become a bit more persistent about touching me. They were always soft and gentlemanly, but more common than before. And his resistance to longer kisses had slipped slightly. He still, however, wouldn't go any further.

I was changing my shirt when Renée opened my door and announced, "Dinner's ready."

I murmured a quick thanks and took a quick brush to my hair. It wasn't nearly as bad as Edward's had been, but it was still quite messy and painful to brush out.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked when he grabbed my hand in the hall outside the kitchen.

I nodded. "Now or never, right?"

He chuckled and kissed me quickly.

Phil was already at the table wearing a baseball hat and sporting a goatee that made him look slightly older. His blue eyes lit up when he saw us, showing us his youthful happiness. "Hey Bella. Your mom said you were back. How was the trip?"

Edward and I both shared moments of small talk with Phil while we waited for Renée to bring the dinner to the table. Edward kept asking questions about baseball, although I knew he already knew the answers too, I suspected it was to keep him happy and help bond with my stepfather. I listened to them and stared at the glass plate.

"So, Bella, Renée said you and Edward were going to be going to the same college soon," Phil said suddenly, drawing me from my blank state of mind.

"Alaska University," I added.

"My whole family is moving up there, too," Edward said just as Renée came in with a large dish and old oven mitts covering her hands.

Renee put the pot dish down in the middle of the table and grinned at us. "That's so wonderful. I've always wanted to go to Alaska…. Phil, maybe we can go up and spend time with them, celebrate Christmas there!"

I blanched. By that time, not only would I be Mrs. Edward Cullen, but I'd be a vampire with bright, abnormal red eyes. I shifted uneasily in my seat. "You… You can't Mom. Edward and I already have plans, we won't be spending the holidays in Alaska."

"Oh," was all my mother said.

She sounded disappointed but thankfully Edward took over their attention. He piled up casserole on our plates and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek when Renée and Phil had become engaged in a conversation. The butterflies in my stomach were hording. Every time I picked up a forkful and go to open my mouth, I couldn't. I was going to be sick. And Edward didn't seem to be having much better luck than me. I caught him at one point scowling at the food and then swiping some quickly into his napkin.

Renée had just started telling us about her new favorite hobby, which I didn't catch because I was too busy picking at my food and sipping my class of coke, when it got quiet all of a sudden. I looked up to find her frowning down at me. I had really missed something.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, looking over at Edward quickly who had a worried expression on his face.

"I was asking if you're alright Bella," Renée told me, "You've barely touched your food or said anything."

I paused and shook my head. "I'm fine Mom. I'm just jet lagged."

"Bella, I know you better than that. I'm your mother and I know something's eating you up," she replied. She had a worried look on her face and brown eyes were narrowed down at me. She might not have been the greatest motherly figure ever, but Renée knew me better than anyone ever had, or did. I watched her put her fork down and straighten up in her chair. "Isabella Marie Swan," I cringed, "are you pregnant?"

"What!?!" I nearly yelped, my face turning bright pink. Edward choked on the water he had just started sipping from laughing. "Mom! N-no, I'm not pregnant."

Renée rolled her eyes. "I'm only asking, can you blame me? You suddenly want to visit and you've been antisocial this whole time. I'm beginning to think Edward proposed to you or something."

This time I felt all the color leave my face. Well, that was one way to hit the nail over the head, wasn't it?

We were all quiet, the atmosphere pregnant with an eerie silence that was very uncomfortable. And then I saw Renée look back and forth between Edward and I before she shrunk back into her chair with her mouth agape. Phil on the other hand looked amused, like he knew it all along and he was thinking, _it took you long enough_.

"Oh, my God," Renée whispered softly. "He did, didn't he?"

"Yes,." Edward grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, telling me it was okay. I couldn't look him or anyone else in the eyes. "He asked permission from Charlie first and we wanted to tell you in person, but this wasn't how."

I watched her take a sip of her coke and then sigh. "Well, I guess I'm not too shocked. I've had a feeling it was coming. You two have been joined by the hip since he came back."

Edward took a sharp breath at her words and tensed slightly.

"So you're not mad?" I asked, shocked.

Renée shook her head. "No, baby, I'm not. You're still young and have plenty of time to get married, but I know how you are together. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before… I will support you decision, but I can't say I'm not going to have my doubts. I know you aren't like your father and I were; you're much more mature. You two are good together; I'm happy you found someone like Edward."

"Thank you Mrs. Dwyer – Renée," Edward beamed, smiling so largely that he looked almost silly.

The breath I had been holding suddenly whooshed away.

"Now," Renée said after we caught her up on the engagement, "I want to see the ring."

I hesitantly pulled the necklace and vintage ring from under my blouse and over my head to show her.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" she asked, smiling.

I began to unclasp the necklace when Edward took it from my hands and did it himself. He slid it on my finger and kissed my lips quickly. I didn't miss the grin he wore when Phil whistled at us. Even Renée was beaming slightly.

* * *

"Why are you so tense?" Edward asked on the plane ride back home two days later.

I sighed. "Alice." When he looked at me funny I added, "This means I'm one step closer to spending the whole afternoon shopping when we get back… Do you think I can fake sick?"


End file.
